


Repaying the Favor

by squirtturtle665



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender - Freeform, Double Dating, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtturtle665/pseuds/squirtturtle665
Summary: Ariadne takes matters into her own hands after Eames doesn't have the balls to tell Arthur how he feels.
Relationships: Ariadne/Yusuf (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847974
Kudos: 17
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Repaying the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me with this one- tried something new and I'm not sure if it worked. Written for the Bartender/Barista square on my bingo card!

“Well, you’re home late.”

Eames shuts the apartment door behind him, still in a bit of a daze from the events of the night. He’s not drunk, but he certainly feels some other sort of intoxication coursing through his veins.

Ariadne is sitting on the couch looking at Eames expectantly, like she wants a full retelling of his night. _She doesn’t know what she’s in for_ , Eames thinks.

“I, um, think I met someone tonight,” he says.

Ariadne furrows her eyebrows. “Well, either you met someone or you didn’t. There really isn’t an in-between.” Once she gets a good look at a very disheveled Eames, her eyes widen. “ _Oh_. You ‘met’ someone, met someone, didn’t you?”

Eames just nods.

“Sit down and tell me everything.”

Eames sheds his jacket and tosses it over the back of one of the chairs around the small dining table in the corner. He makes his way over to Ariadne and sits next to her on the couch.

“He’s a bartender at Cobol.”

“Oh God, Eames, all the bartenders at Cobol are assholes. Well, obviously, except for-,”

“-Arthur.”

“-Arthur.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Shut up,” Ariadne says, jaw hanging open.

“Wait, how do you know Arthur?” Eames asks.

“He’s the one who set me up with Yusuf. We were both drunkenly complaining to him about our exes, and Arthur got fed up and made us complain to each other.”

“That was Arthur?”

“Mhmm. Small world, huh?” Ariadne says with a smirk. She folds he legs underneath her. “So, Eames, how do you know Arthur?”

Eames blushes. “Well, apart from some flirting and twenty minutes in a supply closet, I suppose I don’t really know him.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well to me. You got his number, right?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“What do you mean, ‘and?’”

“And is there something more there? Seems like you think there is.”

“I do think there is.”

“So you’re going to text him then?”

“Well, I don’t want to seem too eager, do I?”

Ariadne rolls her eyes. “Fucking men.”

She reaches for her phone. “What are you doing?” Eames asks.

“Repaying the favor. One day, you’ll thank me for this.”

_3 Weeks Later_

“I want to kill your boyfriend,” Ariadne says, out of breath and limping into the apartment.

Eames looks up from his breakfast. “Why? And he’s not my boyfriend.”

Ariadne rolls her eyes, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Tell that to him. The full three miles he was all, ‘Eames this,’ and ‘Eames that.’”

“It’s your fault for going on a run with him.”

“Yeah, but how do people talk when they run, though? I was trying not to die while he was going on and on about your date last night and how good you looked. Sometimes I regret sending him that text message.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Fine, no I don’t.” She pauses and stares at Eames. “Well?”

Eames smiles. He can’t help himself. “Okay, yes. He’s my boyfriend.”

“I knew it.”

“Remember when you said that one day I’d thank you? Well, looks like today’s the day, poppet.”

Ariadne laughs. “You don’t have to thank me. Just want you to be happy, that’s all. And now Arthur and I are even. He got Yusuf and I together, and I got you two together. Speaking of, we’re still on for our double date tonight?”

“We are.”

“Good. I’m going to go take a shower and then ice every inch of my body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
